1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charging member, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus which uses an electrophotographic method, first, charging is performed by using a charging device on a surface of an image holding member which is configured of a photoconductive photoreceptor made of an inorganic or organic material, a latent image is formed, and then, the latent image is developed by a charged toner, and a visualized toner image is formed. In addition, a target image is formed by transferring the toner image to a recording medium, such as a recording sheet, via an intermediate transfer member or directly, and fixing the transferred image to the recording medium.